


Tinkerbell

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, wendy is not actually wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: If I'm Tinkerbell, would you be my Peter Pan?Let me come in, when I knock on your window.





	Tinkerbell

In his lips the silver hoop shone dangerously as the cigarette he had just put down. Smoke flowed out of his mouth and nose, as the dangerous smile was held back.

 

Jongin was again at his feet, literally. Kneeling at his feet, daring to run his warm hands up his leg, dragging his lips on the soft recently shaved skin. He left a kiss under his foot, and Kyungsoo curled his toes, making the bones crack.

And then he laughed, pressing the foot against Jongin’s shoulder, not really pushing him away. Another puff of smoke could have Jongin coughing, but he wanted nothing but to inhale, all of it, all of him. Kyungsoo’s cold hand descended and touched Jongin’s face, cupping his jaw, tracing the sharp edged, drawing them again with his fingers.

 

He was pulled with no force, until the face rested on Kyungsoo’s bare thigh, cheek pressed against the soft skin. Closed eyes waited nothing more than what he was to receive, Kyungsoo’s soft fingers tangling themselves mindlessly around his black locks, to where they should never leave, but always did.

Because Kyungsoo would get in from the window in the middle of the night, and all Jongin had to do to have that was so say so. Because Kyungsoo was always free, and Jongin was always willing. Almost, _always_.

 

She had just left his house, the girl his parents approved, she was cute. She was funny, and beautiful. And she deserved so much better. Because in the end of the day, Jongin didn’t care at all for her, or anything else. He cared only for the way Kyungsoo would put out cigarettes on his window sill, and how his smelly fingers left traces on his skin.

Jongin wanted Kyungsoo, and nothing else. Kyungsoo was the only thing he felt like he couldn’t have. Because Kyungsoo was like the wind, it would come and go, leaving everything out of place in his way out.

 

Jongin would always beg for him to stay, hold him down, whine, kneel. But there he went again in the end of the middle of the night, just as he had come. Sometimes he was tricked into one more round of rough kisses and gentle fucking, because he loved the way Jongin rode him, and how his throat bulged as he fucked it gently. Kyungsoo liked to see the tears pool around his eyes but liked even more to kiss them away as they cuddled for another hour. Jongin would force him to lay down and cuddle, but he wasn’t being forced at all.

Kyungsoo would gladly run his fingers through the soft hair, hum songs he didn’t quite knew the lyrics to and tell Jongin in his head, how much he loved him.

 

Because Jongin would call him in the middle of the night begging for one more time, and all Kyungsoo had to do was to say “sure”. Because Jongin was always everything, and Kyungsoo was always willing. Almost, _always_.

He couldn’t say it didn’t hurt, having to climb the window, never to use the front door, never to be the protagonist. He was the sidekick back in high school, but things went different ways for them. Kyungsoo was never the brightest kid, and Jongin was all the bright things. Kyungsoo had no talents, and Jongin was good at being good at everything.

 

They belonged to different worlds, but on those short hours, they made their own little world where they could coexist.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t like to smoke at first, but it was an addiction he couldn’t let go. Just as Jongin. He was addicted to the way he smiled, and the way he begged for him to stay, but mostly to the way he unconsciously made him fall in love even harder each time.

Jongin would lay his head down on his chest and talk about how soothing his heartbeat was. He would trace patterns on Kyungsoo’s stomach with the tips of his fingers and talk about his day, and how his legs hurt from all the dancing, but it was good.

Jongin would look up sometimes, when Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, and when he thought the latter wouldn’t notice, and smile. He loved the feeling of being watched, and he had to fight the urge to smile.

 

Kyungsoo ran his hand through his back, two times, and stood up after a deep breath. Jongin would beg again, try to hide his clothes, hold them back, whine, kneel. That wouldn’t work, it never did. It didn’t stop Jongin from trying.

Jongin wanted to take him down the stairs and show him to his mother, say “This is the man I love. Accept that or let me go.”, but he never told Kyungsoo that. He would just beg for one more hour, he’d say his parents wouldn’t wake up, that his sister was away, and the dogs were still asleep. It never worked.

 

Kyungsoo dressed himself as slowly as he could, he’d laugh and smile at Jongin’s attempts to lure him to his bed once again, but he was stronger than his will to give in. It was always hard to leave, because leaving Jongin was also leaving a little bit of him behind, every time. He was tired of coming back, but he felt miserable when staying away. Jongin was his stronger addiction, and the smoke could kill him one day, Jongin would kill faster.

 

—Stay. —Jongin said as Kyungsoo threw his left leg out the window, sitting on the window sill. He would hold his one right hand with both of his, look at his fingers and sigh. He wanted him to stay, he would never stop asking, but he knew he wouldn’t.

 

—You know I can’t stay, Peter Pan. —Kyungsoo smiled, reaching for his face again, caressing his flawless skin. —But I’ll comeback. —He dared to say, looking into his eyes as he had risen them to meet halfway.

Pulling him in and leaning into, they kissed again, it was sweeter, gentler.

 

—Don’t worry about us. —Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, feeling the touch of one solitary warm tear, that hadn’t fallen from his own eyes. He managed to pull out a sad smile from his sleeve, as he held Jongin’s face up, as he held himself back from wiping the tear that threatened to fall after the first one.

—You can have your Wendy for a while, and that’s fine by me. —Kyungsoo said, and as Jongin parted his lips to talk, he placed his thumb over them to avoid any other words to come out. —But I’m your Tinkerbell, baby. —Kyungsoo leaned again into a soft peck, that turned into a sly smile. —And only I get to have Neverland forever, with you.

 

 

Kyungsoo would climb down the window before sunrise. Jongin watched him do so and wondered how long it would take for him to comeback. He knew he was supposed to love Wendy, but his heart belonged to Tinkerbell, so he could only wait for the day, he’d finally be able to live in Neverland, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ReactToTheK I listened (again) to GaIn's album "Talk about S", specially Tinkerbell and here it is.  
> It's not that great, but it's something. I'm still not good at writing sexy stuff lol
> 
> Thanks y'all for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
